outrider_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arylin Nialcor
Biography She began her life as a small High Elf with eyes filled with hopes, dreams and desires. Wanting adventure and to be a Farstrider, a Magister, or a knight. She wanted to do everything and to be the best of it all. As she grew into her teen years, she came to understand that she would not be the best at everything, and if she was unlucky, she might not even be notable at anything. At the young age of 23, she befriended kind, if not a tad silly, High Elf named Vegoras. She accompanied her early studies in the Arcane with a part-time employment as an alchemist outside of Silvermoon's gates. Her desire to "settle down" and start a family never saw fruition; family feuds, reputation, and politics prevented her from doing so. Many years later, she had an illegitimate son together with Vegoras. Their son, Zyvas, was taken into Vegoras' care, and Arylin was left alone with her sisters and mother. The invasion of Quel'thalas When the news of the invasion reached upper Quel'thalas, Arylin sold various of salves at her small stall near Silvermoon. Instead of traveling to the city for safety, she went south, offering her skills as an alchemist to those who were wounded. Not many required her services as the majority perished before she even reached them. She realized the war was lost and fled north, into Silvermoon City. She met up with her family and Vegoras, ultimately failing her attempts to persuade them to hide with her. In the aftermath of the Scourging of Quel'thalas, Arylin was found by Trolls in the southern Eversong forests - renamed since as the Ghostlands - surounded by the dead and the mortally wounded. She was bleeding, wore ragged clothes, and was unable to speak, focus or even remember anything. Aftermath of the Invasion With her kin scattered, wounded, killed or worse, and herself being taken as a Troll-wife, she believed life were not not a blessing but a curse. She wished to end it, but the courage failed her daily. She managed to escape her captives, fleeing the Ghostlands and ending up to the North-west of Eversong Woods. She begged for aid; clothes, food, anything that anyone could spare, receiving no more than harsh glares. One night where she were cold, starving to the point where she could barely move. the bushes near her rustled, caught fire while a small imp slithered out. He raised his small fingers, laughed in a murderous glee while approaching. Arylin believed it to be her end, but she was spared when a harsh voice yelled, "Pip'rik.. Stop." The speaker was another Elf, this one with green eyes and a smug smile. Stepping out of the bush, he offered her his hand, some food, his cloak to cover herself, and even a small green fire to keep her warm in the night. The two conversed for hours, as Arylin vented her frustration. She didn't know who, or where she was; nor what had happened to the Quel'dorei people; and particularly why nobody offered her help. The man smiled, raised his right hand and snapped his fingers with a smirk. He told Arylin to follow him. The illidari and the Sunfury elves Following the stranger, Arylin arrived at a desolate place. The ground was so dry it cracked under her light weight, the wind was scorching, and, the dust and smoke dried her eyes. There were pained yells in the background and several of blue, hunched creatures whimpering. She looked towards them with curiousity, with pity. a part of her wanted to help them, but an even bigger part of her just wanted to be safe, fed and have a place to sleep. Before she could even look propperly around, her new friend wandered off, she followed him like a loyal hound. "whe-where.. are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer her until the fifth time. "To shelter" he responded with a dry raspy voice. "Whe-" she closed her mouth, trying to speak, but only gibberish escaped her. she didn't understand at the time as the 'curse of tongues' were cast over her. "Silence. We're going to our kin, You will stay there, or you'll be left here, alone" he responded again, this time with a snarl. She bowed her head, understanding him. After weeks if not a month of travel, they arraived at Shadowmoon. The fel-green ruins, enslaved demons and corpses littering the ground. She looked around, Not afraid or worried. but excited. She was well fed. her new master were even so kind to give her a name. Rumika. They slowly walked east, past the dead demons loyal to the legion he looked over his shoulder, for once, offering her a soft smile. "A warlock called 'Abaddon' will be your partner here. Outdo him". She looked back, perking her eyebrows. "partner?". The 'master' cracked into a sadistic grin "Correct.. we are Illidari" Siege of the Karabor temple Years had passed since she first arraived here. she was one of the late arraivals, no longer a small time alchemist or a terrible mage. but now. She were a warlock. As sinister as she was pretty. as dark as her eyes glew bright. There were little love for outsiders, let alone the natives of this world. She were here for one reason and one reason alone. To end scourge and it's creators. It was a silent day, she were resting in the pillow-fortress that were her bed. a large Succubus by her side, Hesna, were caressing her, whispering loving things into her ear while leaning closer. She wanted to sleep, but thanks to the loud sound of metal-hitting-metal, she could not. Before she knew what was happening. Balls of fire and destruction fell down over the temple grounds. Humans. Orcs, The unliving and even night elves stood together, fighting their way into the halls of Karabor. They didn't know they were fighting against their only hope against the legion, or the scourge. She would prove how wrong they all were and went out with her Succubus in chains The War in the north. Years had passed, all memories were faint, they barely touched her. She wanted to assist in any form she could, yet despite this. all she could say were insult, curses and to express a loud hatred towards the mortals who stood against the infinte army. "We are legion" What happened after? ask her! Appearances Elf Arylin is a mature Sin'dorei working with the Delmoore Organization. She is a former Alchemist, mage, warlock and recently picked up the glaives as a demon huntress. Her appearances varies often, from the smallest most fragile crimson-skinned succubus with fel green eyes, to a large, hulking she-demon. Such appearances cause onlookers to question her allegiances. Succubus She got a long slender and flexible tail, small sharp claws, sharp fangs, a lack of horns and Crimson hair. Various of brands, marks, burns and cuts paints her back, all from damage from various of sharp weaponry, to self-inflected patterns that will keep her stable, alive and well. She-demon She once appeared as a large hulking female with a body to rival that of orcs. Her right arm used to be clad in thick spikes and almost rock-like scales. Sharp claw-like fingers hanged at the end of her right arm and thick hooves instead of feet.